The Return
by VampireBat1214
Summary: Vlad thought that his past life, his life in stokely would never come back to him. That all changes when two familiar faces turn up at the school, something mysterious following in their wake. He never thought that the fate of the whole world would rest on his shoulders. NO SLASH. Set after series 3. My first story. Please read and review!
1. Old Friends

_Author's Note: This is my first story! I always loved the idea of Robin coming back, so that's why I wrote this. A huge thanks to my beta, HyaHya for doing such a great job! Please have a look at their stories, because they're amazing. _

_So, here's chapter 1!_

* * *

Vlad was coming out of class one afternoon he was stopped by Miss McCauley.

"Vlad," she said.

He spun around to face the head teacher.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind showing some new students around?" she asked.

"Ummm okay," said Vlad**.**

"Come this way then."

He followed her to her office. _Why did she ask him? Was it because he was the owner's son? Probably._

They arrived at the office and Vlad followed Miss McCauley inside.

"Robin, Chloe, this is Vlad Count, he will show you around the school."

Vlad's head snapped up to look at the two 'visitors'.

"Vlad?" said an overly familiar voice.

Vlad's eyes widened.

"Robin?" He said. "Chloe?"

"You know each other?" Miss McCauley asked.

"Uh... Yeah, I used to go to the same school as them," Vlad said.

They left Miss McCauley's office in an awkward silence.

"Why are you here?" Vlad asked.

"We were looking for you," Chloe said.

"For me? Did the memory wipe wear off?"

"For me if wore off within two weeks and Chloe's wore off in two months." Robin said.

Vlad raised his eyebrows. "Anyway, why did you come looking for me?"

"Because of this," Robin pulled back his collar to reveal bite marks.

"You were bitten?!" Vlad exclaimed. "Do you know who by?"

"That's the problem. I was bitten by Ingrid."

"_Ingrid_?!" Vlad shouted a little too loudly. Everyone turned around to look at Vlad. "I think we should take this somewhere a little more private."

Robin and Chloe followed Vlad up some stairs and away to the Dracula's quarters.

"How long ago did this happen?" Vlad asked.

"About a year ago," Robin said.

"Have you... had the transformation?" Vlad asked.

Robin nodded and extended his fangs.

"Not here!" Vlad exclaimed, clapping a hand over Robin's mouth. "People will see you. You can save the fangs for inside."

Robin closed his mouth and they continued to walk along, all this time Chloe had been quiet.

"Chloe are you okay?" Vlad asked.

"I just can't handle the fact my brother's a vampire," she said.

"I'm a vampire," said Vlad, slightly hurt by Chloe's attitude.

"Yeah, but Robin was human once. You've always been a vampire, Vlad."

"Well, only a proper one for a year and a half."

"So you made it to the transformation?" Robin asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. There was nothing I could do to stop it, since I'm the Chosen One," Vlad replied.

They continued on and finally arrived at the entrance. Vlad opened the door and they walked through it.

"Where are you staying?" Vlad asked.

"We told Mum and Dad that it was a boarding school, hoping that we could stay with you," Chloe replied.

"Right," said Vlad "Renfield, can you set up a coffin-room and a bedroom?" he asked the servant, who was busy trying to make the hallway look more dusty.

"Yes, Master," Renfield replied shuffling off to prepare the rooms.

"Do you want to come to my room?" Vlad asked.

"Yep, sure", said Robin.

Vlad led them into his 'coffin-room' and shut the door behind him.

"Woah, cool!" Robin **said** in awe. "A coffin!"

"Don't you sleep in a coffin too, though?" Vlad asked.

"No, I never told anyone," Robin replied.

"How did you get away with that?!" Vlad asked.

"I pretended to be ill; I'm surprised that they **believed** me, though."

"What about the garlic and the **s**unlight problem?" Vlad asked. "And the blood," he added.

"I stayed inside and sneaked out at night, I became friends with a vampire girl called Katarina, she was on the run from Transylvania and she knew where to get Soya Blood. Don't ask me where from, she never told me that."

"Where is she now?" Vlad asked.

"Staked," Robin lowered his head. "Only a month ago. That was when I decided to come and find you. Chloe tried to stop me, but she ended up coming too, saying 'You can't go and look for him yourself, you don't even know where to start,' she had ideas, of course where you would be , as she'd been researching stuff about you, I never knew she was trying to find you before."

Chloe turned blushed and tried to turn away. Robin laughed and Vlad smiled.

"But how did you realize that I was here?" Vlad asked.

"Well, we heard people talking about an eccentric Transylvanian family that had bought a nearby school, and that they'd heard strange noises coming from inside the school. They were talking about some weird boy who is the owner's son who refused to go out in the sunlight or eat the school's garlic bread."

"_Where _did they get this information?!" Vlad exclaimed.

"Um, apparently their daughter, Becky she was called goes to school here."

"I should have known," said Vlad.

"You know her?" Robin asked.

"Sadly, I do. She's Erin's 'sometimes friend'."

"Who's Erin?"

"My girlfriend."

"_What?!"_ Robin exlaimed. "_You _have a _girlfriend?"_

"She's probably around here somewhere, no idea where."

"She lives here?" Robin frowned. "With _you_?"

"Yes. It's a long story, so I'll tell you later."

"So," said Robin, changing the subject. "How many innocent souls have you drained?"

"None. I haven't bitten anyone. I don't drink blood either, and I'm surprised you don't. I always thought that you'd always wanted to drink blood and drain people."

"I did, but, I was handed a glass of blood... and I just couldn't face to drink it, seeing as it was a person before."

Vlad raised his eyebrows.

"Renfield's probably finished the rooms, so do you want to get your stuff now? Where is it?" He asked.

"We left it in our lockers," said Chloe.

"Ok, let's go and get it," said Vlad. "It's great to have you back."

* * *

_REVIEW! _


	2. Introductions and Reindroductions

_Author's Note: Here is chapter 2! It came out so much quicker than the last one! Thank you for the review and to my Beta HyaHya! Thanks so much! I will be updating every 2-3 days, hopefully! Anyway, on with the chapter :-) _

* * *

They all headed downstairs, to collect the stuff. Robin's locker was weirdly beside Vlad's.

"That's a weird coincidence! I can't believe I didn't spot that before," Robin remarked fiddling with the catch on the locker. "With the big 'VLADIMIR COUNT' written on it!"

"Yeah," Vlad agreed with a smile.

Chloe's locker was a few lockers down from theirs. They got the stuff, and Robin opened his full rucksack with a few capes spilling out the top.

"Same old Robin," Vlad muttered.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Nothing," Vlad said smirking slightly.

They headed up the stairs, and back to the Dracula quarters in silence. Vlad opened the door for Robin and Chloe, seeing as they were lugging all their stuff up.

"I love being a vampire!" Robin exclaimed out of the blue.

"He says that a lot," said Chloe.

"Who would've guessed?!" Vlad joked.

They arrived at the doors to Robin and Chloe's rooms, both of them went into each different room. Chloe neatly unpacked her stuff and placed it in the drawers, while Robin threw his luggage the floor, and went to inspect the coffin in the centre of the room. "This is so cool! My very own coffin!" He said excitedly. He snapped his fingers experimentally and, to his surprise, it opened! "Cool!" Robin immediately jumped into it, with a huge grin on his face. "It feels so much nicer than a bed! I've always wanted a coffin!"

"Well, now you've got one!" Vlad said.

"Robin? Vlad? What's taking you so long?" Chloe asked, standing in the doorway. "Where's Robin?"

_Vlad pointed at the coffin._

_"Oh no, he's in the coffin! He'll never come out of it now!" she exclaimed._

"Right, Robin, Chloe, do you want me to give you a tour of the school now? Miss McCauley did ask me to show you around," Vlad asked.

"Ok," said Chloe.

"Fine," said Robin, hesitantly. "But only if you show us round your quarters. And then, I'm coming back to my coffin! My coffin! I never actually thought I'd be able to say that!"

"Come on, Robin!" Chloe said.

"I'm coming!" Robin sat up, and clambered out of the coffin. "That was awesome!"

_"Everything to do with vampires is, if you're Robin," Chloe said to herself._

Vlad led them out of the room. "What do you want to see first?" he asked.

"Everything!" Robin said with a huge grin on his face.

"Alright, come on," said Vlad.

Unfortunately at that moment, Ingrid walked past.

"I smell breather," she whispered. She turned to face them. "Oh, it's _you_." She said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Nice to see you too, Ingrid," said Vlad.

"I wasn't talking to you, little brother," she said.

"Why did you bite Robin?" Vlad asked in a harsh tone.

"Oh, you found out, did you?" Ingrid said. "I bit him because I needed blood. It was before your stupid peace treaty anyway, so why should you care?"

"Oh, I don't know, because you bit my best friend?!"

"Vlad, I'm glad she bit me," Robin said. Vlad stared at Robin with a dumbfounded expression.

Ingrid's eyes widened. "You're _glad_ I bit you?!"

"Yup," he said, grinning, "Now I love you even more!"

Ingrid's eyes widened even further. "I made you happy?! I've done it again! Why do I keep making you happy!?" She spat out the last word.

"Because you love me," Robin said happily.

"Robin, _get over it loser! _I am _not _in love with you!" Ingrid yelled. She turned to Vlad. "Have you told Dad about the breather and the half-fang?"

"Yeah," Vlad said immediately. "Well, no, but I will tell him. Anyway, they're staying whether he likes it or not."

There was a whooshing sound and the Count appeared beside Vlad. "Tell me what?" he said.

"Robin and Chloe are staying for a while," Vlad answered.

"Your breather friends from four years ago?!"

"Atually, Robin's a half-fang now. Yes, my friends from four years ago."

"I thought you mind wiped them!"

"Well, so did I, but it wore off, just like Jonno and Mina's did."

"Alright, fine, they can stay, but only if Robin doesn't raid my blood-cellar!"

"Yes, Dad, he won't raid your blood cellar. He won't raid it; anyway, he drinks soya blood like me."

The Count whooshed off. So did Ingrid.

Robin and Chloe followed Vlad around the school, Vlad showed them everything.

"And this," Vlad said, tapping a door. "Is the blood cellar."

"Cool!" Robin exclaimed.

"Vlad!" Shouted a voice.

"Erin!" Vlad exclaimed.

"Where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere!" She excailmed.

"so, this is your girlfriend!" Robin said, grinning.

"Yeah," said Vlad. "Erin, Robin, Chloe, Erin, Robin, Erin, Erin, Chloe."

"Oh, so you're the famous Robin and Chloe. I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" Chloe questioned.

"Yep," said Erin.

"So, why were you looking for me?" Vlad asked.

"There's something you _need_ to see!"


End file.
